User talk:Cerebral plague
want ta continue in the Pitt right now? and can you change the name of the RP to the Pitt Adventure? I don't know hw to do it--Brengarrett 18:39, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll continue it. As for that, I think you have to make a new page, called the pit adventure and move the other one to the page you created. I'll try it in a second. --Cerebral plague 18:58, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I've done it, dipshit. Lol. --Solbur 18:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I didn't have the chance to yet! Besides, i'm not a communist! (Points finger, before the Enclave show up and abduct you) --Cerebral plague 19:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *is taken behind the chemical sheds and executed by firing squad* --Solbur 19:02, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Feel free to make said sarcastic Boris-Ghoul. //--Run4urLife! 22:45, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Cerebral Jack I guess your "Super Secret Group" is Jack's bounty hunting club. If so, can I make a member for this character I'm planning? He'd be a pre-War English ghoul gentleman-assassin. --Twentyfists 03:20, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't call it very secret anymore, but yeah. Also, it's going to work with 7 ghouls as the head of the club, with 7 non ghouls as the ghouls apprentices. With a lot of minor bounty hunters in there as well, it's the talons with less numbers and slightly better equiped (The top 7 and their apprentices would be very well equipped). I'm going to make the page today, feel free to post a name for the group. --Cerebral plague 12:58, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Better equipped than Talon Co.? Hope these guys don't go calling in artillery strikes. Either way, The Seven sounds boring, but The Se7en might work a little better. //--Run4urLife! 13:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Edit: I meant those as names, The Seven and The Se7en.//--Run4urLife! 13:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Not like that, I meant better guns and more well armored. Talon can call in artillery, but they don't seem to be the best shots in the wasteland, we would be better trained. And allow woman to enter (Ever see a female Talon that wasn't dead? Also, if we got our fifty best guys and rushed the talon company base, would we be able to capture it?) --Cerebral plague 14:05, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::I get what you mean. And Talon Company's base, Fort Bannister, would be better guarded than in the game. If they have the resources to call in artillery on Takoma, they'd have a battalion at the least guarding their HQ. //--Run4urLife! 14:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps we would take over their artillery? (With 50 or more men of course)--Cerebral plague 14:15, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::I wouldn't rely on that happening. Taking it over would be possible, but Talon Co. would make a push to take it back almost immediately. The likes of the BoS and Crusade etc could take and hold it, but a small mercenary or bounty hunter group wouldn't. Taking it over for a short time would be possible, like for a part of an RP or something, like taking it over to support a large-scale event in the group's history. //--Run4urLife! 14:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I have no idea what to do with a name, and I'm already 1/4th done with it. The motto is Morituri te salutamus ''-(We who are about to die salute you.)'' :::There's been a sudden influx of Latin mottos. My Last Legion were first (I think), with "Pro Patria Mori" (to die for your country, or something to that effect). I can only say that this is a good thing. //--Run4urLife! 14:38, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::I have one as well Nos reperio is capimus is whitch is we find it we take itVegas adict Florida Drafts hay man, can you look at my Florida Draft on Forum:Florida Development I would like to hear every ones appinion of it comparative to the other one. I was about to work your stuff back into the page, if any luck your Chemers and tribal Alligators become part of the main page. Templar88 23:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Jackie Have some girl named Jackie come into the 2400 RP and reveal she is the descendant of Cerebral Jack! //--TehK 19:05, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure. --Cerebral plague 19:09, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Blank company I changed my mind can Alfred Hardy be part of it?Vegas adict 18:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : Sure. Alfred Hardy is now part of the original seven founders of Rapture Company. --Cerebral plague 18:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::ThanksVegas adict 18:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Can my work-in-progress assassin be the one who suggested that the Rapture Company move towards bounty hunting and assassination? --Twentyfists 18:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure, what ever. --Cerebral plague 18:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::He's English. --Twentyfists 18:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Got it, thanks. --Cerebral plague 18:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Dirty Wasters Lol, the Crusade aren't wasters. Well, at least 99% anyway. We do recruit wasters, but to a very limited extent. KuHB1aM 01:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) : Oh really? http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crusade#The_Crusade End of first sentence. Seems they recruit any one without a third limb and green skin. --Cerebral plague 01:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) They recruit those who aren't interested in getting shot, and also when they don't shoot them on sight. When was the last time you saw crusade soldiers drafting wasters? we slaughtered them by the hundreds in the DC riots. KuHB1aM 01:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :That's because they were attacking in unorganized droves. I imagine D.C. would have been different if Bren had left the Crusade alone. --Twentyfists 01:48, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Most likely. But he asked for a war, we gave him one, and now D.C. is almost devoid of most of it's meager population. The remainder most likely shit their pants and run everytime they see a Crusader. We just shoot them for fun now. KuHB1aM 01:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Except the monkeys from the DC zoo. They shit in their hands and throw it at the Crusaders. //--Run4urLife! 15:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Bren is gonna die because of JAcob (Run and I agreed to it, it was my idea BTW) and I wanted Jack to take over the Claws, to be Honest Dejan can't lead like Jack and Bren knows it, thats why when he gets back to the Church (after facing another Bounty hunter) he will tell the Group that he wants Jack to be his 2nd in command (both otu of Respect and revenge on dejan back at New Reno LOL) --Brengarrett 17:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I actually think that, without Bren, the Claws would fall apart, and the AWA would seize their territory. Most other claws members seem to be mentally insane. --Twentyfists 18:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Jack is part of Rapture company, so I'm going to shoot down your offer there. --Cerebral plague 18:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Gun The submissions are for gun 4, which doesn't have a pre-defined location, so just edit your post a bit.. (This one uses ammo, and fires 10 laser blades every 1 and a half hours) //--TehK 00:58, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The Se7en My interest in the "Top Seven" of Rapture Company has been piqued. Canz I make a Top Seven Ghoul? He's either gonna be Japanese or German, extremely combat-absorbed and uses a ridiculously large sword, like a Nodachi (if he's Japanese) or a Zweihandler (if he's German). //--Run4urLife! 12:07, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, he may use a Naginata or two Katana either if he's Japanese. Or a sabre of some kind if he's German. //--Run4urLife! 12:09, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Theres allready a japanese top 7.My dude Alfred Hardy is japanese but moved to america at a young age.Also a good german sword would be a WW2/WW1 officers sword.Vegas adict 12:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I may be a while on getting around to him, as I have exams coming up over the next fortnight (so anything heavier than posting in RPs or editing existing work isn't likely). //--Run4urLife! 22:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Wait, was his (Alfred's) father American born or japanese? Because if he was japanese a name like Alfred Hardy would be pretty implausible. Composite 4 22:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :It could be a name he chose on coming to America. //--Run4urLife! 23:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Alfred was born in Japan. Composite 4 23:11, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Good point Run. Rasengod 23:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) It would be a good point, but he was born in Japan. Composite 4 23:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I know. I read the article. It appears someone is wearing the bulls head tonight. But, as I said in my last post, Alfred Hardy may be a name he took on coming to America because the immigration guys couldn't spell or pronounce his real name. //--Run4urLife! 23:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC)